


Baby Photos

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Baby Pictures, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Miqol has images of Egil to show Shulk.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Baby Photos

“Miqol, Vanea told me you had something to show me?” Shulk tilted his head to the side. “What is it?”

“Ah, Shulk!” He chuckled, gesturing for the Homs to come closer. “I found some old pictures I saved before moving to the Fallen Arm, and thought you’d like to see them. You’re a friend of Egil, after all.”

“Pictures? Egil?” He blinked a few times as he moved to get a look and… Oh!

These seemed to be baby pictures, two little Machina still in their pods. It was almost strange for Shulk to see them, Egil… Egil in his mind had never been so small. It felt different, but not unpleasant.

He was a cute little kid, too!

“Aww…” He rested his hand against his cheek. “What a cute little thing!”

“He really was adorable as a child…” Miqol wiped what may have been a tear from his eye. “Lost all that cuteness as he grew, though.”

“He’s still quite handsome…” Shulk, at the very least, found him to be attractive. “Maybe he just matured into his looks!”

“I suppose so…” Miqol chuckled. “I’m sure he’d be flattered to hear you find him handsome.”

“Well, uh…” He flushed red a bit. “I’m not really sure I want to say anything to him, at least not yet.”

“I see…” Miqol gave him an amused smile. “Baby steps are fine, then.”

Before Shulk could reply, the door to Junks opened and in walked a very angry looking Egil. Uh-oh, Shulk had a feeling this was about to end badly…

“Miqol.” Egil’s voice was tense. “Just what are you doing?”

“Showing Shulk some old pictures of you!” Miqol wasn’t the least bit phased by his son’s tone. “We were just talking about how cute you were as a child!”

“I…” He began to steam from his mouth, refusing to look Shulk in the eyes. “Don’t go around showing people images of me, you old coot!”

“You see that, Shulk?” Miqol gestured towards him. “He’s flustered.”

“Flustered…” So that’s what the steam was. “Sorry, Egil, did you not want me seeing those?”

Egil marched over, grabbing Shulk by the hand and pulling him away. “You’re correct. Now do me a favor and erase the images from your memory.”

He allowed Egil to pull him out of Junks, Miqol’s laughs fading the further they went. “Well, I can try to forget, but…”

“But?” Egil looked back at him with a frown. “Don’t tell me you  _ want  _ to remember what they looked like.”

“I sort of do…” Shulk rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “You really were quite cute as a kid! Had pinchable cheeks, though, I actually don’t know how pinchable Machina skin is…”

Egil let out another huff of steam. “It’s not pinchable, it’s actually quite durable. Homs skin, however…”

He let go of Shulk’s hand and pinched Shulk’s cheek, very lightly. Didn’t mean it didn’t hurt, though.

Shulk rubbed his cheek as Egil pulled his fingers away. “What was that for?”

“I believe your cheeks look more pinchable than mine ever did, that’s all.” Egil shrugged. “And I believe I was correct.”

Shulk, flushing red in the face, shook his head. “You’re unbelievable.”

“As are you, looking at pictures of me from when I was likely younger than one thousand…” Egil shook his head, clicking his tongue.

“I didn’t know they were baby pictures until Miqol showed me, in my defense!” Shulk huffed as they walked along. “Vanea just told me he had something to show me.”

“Vanea… of course she was in on it.” He groaned. “...We’ll continue this later, Shulk. I think I’m in need of a family meeting.”

“Alright…” Shulk chuckled a bit. “I’ll see if I can forget about the pictures in that time.”

He shot him a look before walking away. “Do not tease me.”

“I’ll try not to.”


End file.
